


deal

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Hari ini adadeallain lagi untuk Natalya.





	deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

Natalya melepaskan blazernya di sofa. Dia biarkan begitu saja, lalu meninggalkannya untuk menuju bar kecil pada dinding ruang yang sama. Natalya mendudukkan diri dengan lelah pada bangku bundar, memijat-mijat keningnya.

Ia meraih sebotol Asti yang entah mengapa sudah berada di sana, hanya ada satu gelas berkaki tinggi di sana. Tepat saat ia membuka tutupnya, Alfred datang dari lorong yang tersembunyi tepat di samping bar tersebut, masih memakai jubah mandi putihnya. Ia duduk di samping Natalya, menghadapnya, bertanya tentang hari hanya dengan gerakan alisnya.

Natalya menggeleng, tetapi ia tidak jadi membuka botol Asti tersebut. "Hari ini ...  _deal_."

Alfred menarik tangan Natalya dari botol, menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Bagaimanapun, kau bukan malaikat, bukankah begitu?"

Natalya masih memegang sebuah boneka kuda poni kecil segenggaman tangan, yang kemudian Alfred sadari keberadaannya, tetapi tak begitu dihiraukannya.

* * *

Natalya masih melihat anak itu saat ia menutup matanya. Senyum pasrahnya karena kemungkinan besar dia tahu apa yang ibunya dan Natalya bicarakan di balik tirai, ceritanya tentang mimpi kuda poni di malam sebelumnya, tawa terakhirnya, sebelum dia dan malaikat kematian bersepakat, terbayang semua.  _Deal_ , kata Natalya, sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan selalu terasa seperti membakar lidahnya setiap kali ia bercerita pada Alfred tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

Ia tidak bisa mundur. Profesi ini dipilihnya karena kehilangan seseorang, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tetap berurusan dengan kehilangan. Ialah yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa sembuh. Tidak ada jalan kembali.

"Namanya Helen, ya?" Alfred menghampirinya, menutup separuh tirai untuk melindungi mereka dari cahaya kota yang habis-habisan menelanjangi mereka melalui seluruh area dinding. "Usia tujuh tahun, sudah menjalani kemo sejak dua tahun lalu?"

"Helen. Ibunya menggilai mitologi Yunani. Ibunya selalu membacakan dongeng mitologi. Dia hafal kisah Theseus dan Hercules. Dia masih berkeyakinan bahwa salah satu dewa Yunani bisa berubah menjadi kuda poni yang lucu." Natalya tidak yakin yang barusan adalah suaranya sendiri. Ia mengenal Helen begitu dekat, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan Helen terasa sangat asing darinya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis kecil itu. Ia tidak tahu cara menangani penyakitnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kanker lebih mengenal Helen daripada dirinya, sehingga sel-sel itu mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Helen dengan cara yang sangat ganas. Sekarang Helen telah begitu jauh, semakin asing dari Natalya. Hanya akan tersisa debu-debu di gudang ingatan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Alfred merangkul bahunya. "Ini  _deal_ yang keberapa?"

"Sebelas selama tahun ini." Natalya mendesah. "Harusnya aku tidak perlu jadi dokter. Menjadi ilmuwan mungkin lebih baik untukku."

"Agar kau bisa memerangi kanker dengan cara lain, kalau begitu? Kau tidak menghitung berapa pasienmu yang sembuh, Manis?"

Natalya mengabaikan sebutan terakhir yang kadangkala membuatnya jengkel itu. Ia tidak manis. Ia tidak cantik. Ia hanya ingin dinilai sebagai wanita, lepas dari nilai-nilai. Nilai-nilai akan memengaruhi pandangan, katanya. Selama ini banyak anak yang ingin ditangani olehnya karena mereka bilang, "Dokter Arlovskaya manis." Tetapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun jika ia sendiri tidak berhasil. Tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Ia bukan ahlinya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Langit kota di hadapan mereka seperti campuran warna merah jambu dan jingga. Cahaya metropolitan terlihat hangat, membuat kota seperti berpendar, seperti selimut hangat yang melindungi kota dari gelapnya langit di atasnya. Namun apa artinya cahaya jika ia sebenarnya adalah perusak pemandangan alami malam yang cantik? Kadang-kadang Natalya ingin mengasingkan diri jauh-jauh saja dari tempat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat pertanyaan barusan jadi retoris, lho."

"Statistika harusnya membuatku senang." Natalya mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi—tetap saja. Kehilangan adalah kehilangan."

"Kehilangan adalah hal yang berbeda jika kau menerimanya."

"Menyakitkan."

"Menerima kehilangan tidak akan merendahkan dirimu." Alfred mengecup pelipis Natalya. "Tidak akan membuat nilaimu sebagai dokter menjadi rendah."

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Benar, kau memang tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang."

"Tapi jika aku lebih mampu, akan ada lebih banyak yang mampu kuselamatkan!"

"Kau tidak memegang takdir, Sayang," Alfred memberikan penekanan, wajahnya tidak tersenyum. Jelas sekali dia berusaha mengimplikasikan sesuatu. "Apa yang kau takutkan dari kehilangan pasien-pasienmu? Mereka tidak bisa bahagia lagi dengan kehidupan di masa depan? Membuktikan kegagalanmu sebagai dokter? Keduanya? Kematian adalah hal berbeda jika kita menerimanya dengan cara lain, Natalya. Bagi orang-orang yang sakit, hal itu mungkin lebih membahagiakan daripada janji-janji manusia untuk masa depannya."

Natalya masih bersitegang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lelah, suntuk, kesal, marah, dan benci pada dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri, ia pun menjatuhkan diri ke rangkulan Alfred. "Aku ingin keluar saja. Kehilangan pekerjaanku? Tidak mengapa. Kaubilang hal itu akan menjadi hal berbeda jika aku menerimanya, 'kan?"

Alfred menggeleng. "Kehilangan hanya terjadi jika tidak ada jalan lain. Kau masih punya jalan. Kau masih punya aku. Bukan saat yang baik untuk menyerah."

Natalya mendesis, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Natalya dibangunkan secara mengejutkan di tengah malam oleh telepon konsultasi. Perawat yang menghubunginya hanya meminta saran, tetapi Natalya gelisah jika tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Ia terburu-buru menuju rumah sakit, dengan Alfred yang bersikeras menemaninya.

Alfred menungguinya di koridor yang menghadap taman kecil. Tidak begitu lama Natalya berada di dalam ruang perawatan.

"Bagaimana?"

Natalya bersandar pada tiang di seberang Alfred. "Aku hanya paranoid."

Alfred memandangnya dengan binar mata yang serupa dengan kota yang mereka saksikan beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi kali ini bukan cahaya yang merusak keindahan; ini adalah  _keindahan_  itu sendiri.

"Kau memang tidak siap untuk menyerah. Terima kasih telah menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Natalya menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengusir kantuk yang masih menggantung di sana. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau yang berterima kasih."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: if i were to take a chance to be a doctor, perhaps i would have been natalya all the time. for the doctors out there, i respect you. a lot. i can’t even handle myself (in this case, insecurities over small things randomly), let alone handling people along with their health issues, emergency or not. even in my job as a staff in management area, i often worry about my paperworks. they are, for god’s sake, not living things! we were born for different live paths, of course. and this is my path; you know what.
> 
> p.s.: hopefully i didn’t jeopardize natalya’s characterization for the sake of the plot ;; this is a small piece, cannot fit more stuffs, sadly. what i want to emphasize is that although she is a good doctor, she cannot manage herself in certain time, and that’s where her spouse, alfred frickin jones, fits in. thank you for reading, fellas!  
> .  
> .  
> catatan: asti itu wine dari italia, dan kalo mau dapet gambaran rumah mereka, tengoklah rumah dr. stephen strange di filmnya. that’s how i imagined it. yay.


End file.
